Valentine Edition
by APictureIsWorthAThousandWords
Summary: This will contain the word portion for all entries to "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words: A Twilight image contest." You can find the images in our FB group by the same name. Please don't forget to leave the creators some love.
1. ENTRY 1 Wounded Hearts

**ENTRY #1**

**WOUNDED HEART**

* * *

Valentine's Day only meant one thing. The Valentine's Day dance. Every girl in our grade was hoping I'd ask them to go with me, but one.

Jessica had laughed at a comment I made, hair flip included.

Tanya and Kate had greeted me in that weird twinning way they had.

Lauren told me point blank if we went together, I'd get lucky.

But Bella Swan just smiled and went through the door to our Biology class. We'd been partnered up since I'd moved here in the middle of November, when I'd come to live with my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle after the accident.

"Masen, are you coming to class today?"

I turned to Mr. Molina and nodded. "Yes."

For the next forty-five minutes, I sat beside Bella taking notes, wishing she would notice me. But when class ended and she softly said her good-bye, I responded lamely.

I went to the office to sign out for the day, since I still wasn't cleared for gym, and ran into Bella.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I sprained my ankle yesterday in gym, so I'm free last period until your uncle clears me."

"Well, between us, we have one functioning set of legs." I gestured to the brace I still wore. I'd been able to get rid of the crutches and cane, but the brace was the last remnant of the night that changed my life.

"Yeah, well, I'm headed home, did you want a ride?"

"I would, but Esme is already on her way."

"Too bad. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bella walked out and I sat there until Esme arrived. When she did, she could tell that I was struggling, but thankfully waited until we were in the car to ask. "What happened today?"

"It is this stupid Valentine's Day dance. All these girls are coming up and flirting with me and hitting on me, but I don't like them. The one person that I do like doesn't pay any attention to me, and no one seems to understand that they're expecting to be asked to a dance by a guy in a leg brace."

"Edward, why don't you ask Bella out?"

I turned to her, shocked. "I'm that obvious?"

"Maybe not to everyone, and especially not to Bella, but you have to remember that I was the second person to hold you after you were born. I've seen the way you internalize things, and I see the way you are when Bella steps out of her house. She's had a rough time since she moved here two years ago, I think the two of you would be good for each other."

"So how do I ask her out?"

We pulled into the driveway and Esme stopped the car. "I think the first step might be talking to her. Don't plan something big and spring it on her. Ask her what she'd like to do."

Getting out of the car, I noticed something sitting on the front porch. I bent down to pick it up, and couldn't help but laugh.

_You're so hot!_

The tag was written in red glitter pen, and it was tied around a mason jar filled with Hot Tamales. I didn't need three guesses to figure out who was clever enough to come up with this, and shy enough to leave it on my front porch. Also, she was the only one who wasn't in school right now. I walked over to Bella's house next door and knocked.

I wasn't expecting Chief Swan to answer the door. "Can I help you, Edward?"

"Yeah, I had a question about something Mr. Molina went over in Bio today, so I figured I'd ask Bella to help while it was still fresh in our minds."

The chief's mustache twitched, and he looked behind him. "I'm about to go in for my shift, and no offense, but I'm not too comfortable with Bella being alone with a boy in the house."

"Well, my Aunt Esme is home next door. We could go over it there, if that would make you feel better, Sir."

"Bella, you want to go over to the Cullen's and help Edward with your biology work?"

Bella came around him so she was standing in the doorway with him. "Yeah, Dad. Edward's one of the good ones."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me when you get home."

Bella nodded and with her backpack thrown over her shoulder, we walked back to the house. When we entered, Esme offered Bella a hug before turning to me. "Keep your door open while you study, and Bella, you're staying for dinner."

Bella froze until I opened the door right under the stairs and revealed my bedroom.

"Your room is down here?"

I walked over to the desk and pulled out the chair for her. Then I got the stool that I kept to put my foot up. "Yeah, when I first got released from the hospital, I couldn't manage the stairs, so Carlisle moved his office up into the spare bedroom and I took over the Harry Potter suite."

"I can't imagine how hard the last few months have been. It's been two years since I've seen my mom, but that's different."

"Esme said that you moved here freshman year."

"Yeah, I don't really talk about it much. That's probably why I don't have many friends here, except Alice."

"You know, we could be friends. You already know my favorite candy, and I liked your note."

"I'm glad. Alice told me you wouldn't be offended, but I worried. You don't seem to like the girls around here."

"I don't like being treated like the new toy that's only here for their amusement."

Bella let out a hard laugh. "That I get. It's how I got the nickname Ice Princess."

Now was my chance. "I know we're just getting to know each other, but would you like to _not_ go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

**You can find the image to go with this entry on the Facebook page "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words"**

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. ENTRY 2 Stupid Cupid

**ENTRY 2**

**STUPID CUPID: ****A Tale from the Journal of Mythical Children**

* * *

Journal,

I'm _stupid._

I'm not sure if I wanted to help Cupid or the fact that I really want Bella Swan to kiss me.

I can't shoot her with one of these arrows, could I? Members of the Holiday Council and their families are not allowed to be put underneath the spell of the other members.

So, me, being the son of Santa Claus, can hardly use Cupid's arrows to make Bella Swan, daughter of Mother Nature, fall in love with me.

When Emmett, son of the Easter Bunny, told me to try some other way to make her fall for me, I was intrigued.

Cue Cupid's little incident with the ski lift at the North Pole over Christmas break.

And now we have a problem.

But I had a solution.

Valentine's day was a month away, and Cupid's wings were as crumpled as Grandpa's old accordion.

As the firstborn of a mythical holiday figure, you begin attending council meetings when you're fifteen to get caught up on events.

Oh, why did I listen to Emmett?

This wasn't going to make Bella Swan want to kiss me.

Or even be seen with me.

God, the elves are gonna let me have it all the way until next Christmas.

"Are there any proposed solutions to our Cupid issue?" My father had asked. He was eager to hear what the solution to Cupid missing Valentine's Day would be since his wings were still injured.

As future leaders of mythical holidays, we're encouraged to speak.

But I am fairly certain my father wished I'd kept my damn mouth shut.

"I'll do it!" I said loudly, ignoring Emmett's laugh.

"What, Edward?" My father stuttered.

"I'll do it. I'll be Cupid this year." I repeated like an idiot.

"Uh…is that allowed?" The Easter Bunny pondered loudly to the circle. He shot Emmett a warning look to silence his laughs.

"Um, I don't see why not. Er, Billy, what do you think?" My father said, biting his lip and turning to face Cupid.

Billy Black A.K.A Cupid didn't have a son that was ready to jump in when needed. His family lived far away from the Pole. This plan had to work.

Billy shrugged, winced painfully, and glanced at Mother Nature, "It's an idea, Carlisle. What do you think, Renee?"

"Oh, uh, well it certainly would solve our problem. I…well, Isabella, dear, what do you think? You'll lead this council one day, and this seems as though it's a fitting time to give your thoughts." She answered.

"No! This is totally ridiculous! I don't get why this is even up for debate. Has this ever happened before?" Rosalie yelled, "It will cause a risk we don't need!"

She smirked at me, shining her pearly white teeth in my direction.

Daughter of the Tooth Fairy.

Typical.

"Well, Rosalie, I don't exactly see you offering an alternative solution," Bella spoke softly, knitting her eyebrows together. She turned to glance at her mother.

"You're head of the council, Mother, but I think it could be a good idea. There's still a while 'til Valentine's Day. Perhaps Billy could train him? Give him some pointers?" Bella smiled at me, causing my heart to jump inside my chest.

_Was Emmett's plan going to work?_

"Well, Carlisle, he is your son. I will grant my approval if you are okay with it. Given the force of the objective, Edward, how are you with a bow and arrow?"

"Uh" I said, "they're all right. I didn't think—"

"Maybe, this is too dangerous. The arrows are the only thing that let Cupid's targets forget they ever saw him." Carlisle said.

"Hmm" Mother Nature thought aloud, "How is your ability to teleport to places? Cupid doesn't have a sleigh to run around the world on like your father does."

My father answered for me.

"His teleporting skills are sharp as tacks!" Carlisle said, rolling his eyes at Renee, "All that down the chimney garbage is fake news. We can just _poof_ right into the house—makes less noise too."

Despite my father's words, it didn't sound good.

Archery was one of the crucial skills of being Cupid.

"Well, I have an idea." Rosalie sneered, "why not send Edward and Bella together?"

Bella was the best archer in the North Pole. I guess that's what happens when your family rules the forest.

"I'm not sure about that," Renee said quickly.

"Why not, it's the perfect way! You guys have been going on and on about integrating us kids into everything." Rosalie argued.

"Yes, but I am not sure if this is the way. You have it easy with your mother being gone all the time; this is a little riskier." Renee said roughly. "Bella, what do you think? Rosalie is right; you are the best archer in the Pole."

"I'll do it. I want to do more to help the council out than just sit and argue." Bella said softly but subtly, with a bit of snark aimed at Rosalie.

"Carlisle?" Renee questioned.

"All right. But Bella, you must use the upcoming month to teach him to better his aim. Two archers are better than one."

Bella laughed quietly to herself.

"Then it's decided. Edward will perform the duties of Cupid on February 14th, Bella will assist." Renee said.

_A whole day with Bella?_

_Thank you, Emmett._

"Billy, set up a meeting with them to ensure everything is taken care of. And we will need to get Edward fitted for the costume."

_Wait a second._

_Costume?_

The council dismissed, talking eagerly of upcoming events. The Cupid problem solved and put into a drawer for later. Everyone cleared out of the Council chamber—Emmett with a clap on the back and a boom of laughter, Rosalie with a sneer.

Bella remained seated, getting up as I approached her.

"So, what can we use as target practice?" I asked.

"With your aim? Emmett's butt looks big enough."

We leave tomorrow.

Stupid Cupid

AKA

Edward Claus.

* * *

**You can find the image to go with this entry on the Facebook page "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words"**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. ENTRY 3 Valentine's Day Cheat

**ENTRY 3**

**VALENTINE'S DAY CHEAT**

* * *

**Text from Jacob Black (10:59PM)**

How are you?

Bella, will you plz talk to me?

**Text Response from Bella: (12:00AM)**

How am I?

I saw her, Jacob!

How dumb do you think I am?

And on Valentine's day?

Did you really think I'd believe your story that you had a UTI so bad, it makes you stay in the bathroom for thirty-minute intervals, every hour?

I've been to this stupid restaurant with a bunch of stupid guys.

I know there are two entrances in both bathrooms.

Don't puff out your chest because the men's bathroom gave you an easy escape.

The woman's restroom has two exits too, genius.

I know. I've used it. For dates like this one.

You forgot there was a hallway that led to the other room. And that my friend Alice and her brother are servers here.

So, there I was, figuring you just had to make up an excuse because it's not manly to be _lactose intolerant._

I decided to go get some air and talk to Alice on her break.

Imagine my surprise when her brother, Edward walks out to tell me he thought I was seated in Alice's section.

Imagine his surprise when I told him I was.

Imagine my surprise at his surprise because my date was seated in _his section._

And that pretty blond you're with? Edward said she asked him where the rest room was.

And for his phone number.

He could tell she was prepping for an escape too.

So, I'm fine.

Thanks for asking.

Edward got off work about a half hour later and took me somewhere better.

*insert image of selfie of Bella and Edward*

PS: He's a medical student too and says you're lying about the UTI.

PSS: Fuck you.

*insert image of Bella flipping Jacob off with her middle finger*

* * *

**The images mentioned can be found in our FB group: "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words" **

**Please remember to leave the creator some love!**


	4. ENTRY 4 Promises Kept

**ENTRY 4**

**PROMISES KEPT**

* * *

"Husband?"

"Husband!"

He rolled over to face her, propping himself on his bent arm as he studied her. She'd pinned plumeria blossoms in her hair, and their fragrance filled the air around them. An orchid lei looped around her neck and rested between the tiny pieces of her bikini top. Above them, palm trees swayed in the tropical breeze, and foam-flecked, sapphire waves kissed the sand just inches from their feet. They didn't notice—they only had eyes for each other.

"Wife," he whispered back to her.

They smiled at each other; the novelty of their new names causing her to giggle and him to chuckle. "My wife," he whispered again. "My wonderful, beautiful wife." His lips traced a teasing path from her forehead, along the tip of her nose, to her kiss-swollen mouth. "What do you need?"

"A promise."

"Anything. Anything for you, my sweet wife."

"Promise me." A slight frown creased her forehead, and he soothed it away with his fingers. "Promise me you'll always love me as much as you do now, and promise me we'll come back here again someday."

He lay back on the sand, laughing, then pulled her onto his chest when she huffed. "Oh, my wonderful, beautiful, sweet wife. I can't always love you as much as I do now because I'll love you more. I'll love you more tomorrow than I do today, and I'll love you more the day after that than I will tomorrow. Forever and ever and ever, I'll love you more everyday. And yes, I promise we'll come here again. Every Valentine's Day, we'll come back and celebrate our anniversary."

"Those are two really big promises you're making, Mr. Cullen," she teased.

"I always keep my promises, Mrs. Cullen," he teased back. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him before loosening the ties to her top. The palm trees still swayed above them, and the waves still kissed the shore, but they only noticed each other.

He tried to keep his promise; he truly did. But there were careers to build and bills to pay, a mortgage and car payments. There were midnight feedings, soccer practices, and dance recitals. There were elderly parents to care for, college tuition to pay, weddings to plan.

And then …

Then, there were doctor's visits, surgeries, treatments, and more doctor's visits.

Until …

Palm trees swayed in the tropical breeze. Foam-flecked, sapphire water swirled around his ankles. For a moment, it was cloudy with the ashes he scattered, but a wave pulled them away, dissolving them into the endless, timeless ocean. He tossed an orchid lei onto the next wave. The current took it, twisting it into a heart-shaped symbol of his undying love.

"I told you I always keep my promises, Bella," he whispered. "And I did. Finally. I kept them both, dear wife."

The salt spray from the ocean mingled with the tears on his cheeks.

* * *

**The image to go with this entry can be found in our FB group "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words" **

**Please be sure to leave the creator some love!**


	5. ENTRY 5 The Kiss

**ENTRY 5**

**THE KISS**

* * *

"I don't get it."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'I don't get it.' The fuss, you know, about that painting. I just don't get it."

"It's Klimt's _The Kiss._ Probably one of the most romantic paintings of all time. What's there to get?"

"Really, have you ever looked at it?"

"I thought that's what I was sitting on this bench doing."

"Yeah, well. Like just really, really looked at it. I mean, first of all, she's on her knees, right? On some grass, or flowers, or something. That can't be comfortable."

"Okay."

"Then, he's kinda hovering over her, like he's just forcing her down into the ground."

"I …"

"And look at her hands! I mean, the right one is all fisted up like she's in pain or maybe trying to scratch his thick neck to make him let her go. And the left one is holding on to one of his. Maybe he's choking her, and she's trying to pull it away."

"I've never …"

"It's not really a kiss either, is it? He's just smashed his face into her cheek. I'm not so sure he isn't a vampire trying to bite her neck or something. Anyway, I don't think she's very into it. I mean, I can kinda hear her thinking, 'Dude, get a mint.'"

"Wow. You're not very romantic, are you?"

"Says the guy sitting all alone in a museum on Valentine's Day. I'm Bella, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Edward."

"Wow, your hands are warm, Edward, and big. That guy's hands are pretty big, too, and his neck. I wonder what the rest of him is like under that robe or blanket or whatever glittery thing he's wearing."

"Umm."

"I have to admit her dress is pretty and her bare shoulder is sexy. I like the flowers in her hair."

"You know, Bella, I'm beginning to think everyone's been looking at this painting all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe he's already kissed her, and she's swooned from the pleasure of it. She's falling and he's catching her. I mean, her toes are kind of curled up."

"Swooned? Really, dude, does anyone use that word anymore? I mean, can that really happen?"

"We could always try it and see. After all, it is Valentine's Day."

"I'll need a fancy dress and some flowers for my hair."

"I think that can be arranged."

"What about for you? Got a sparkly gold robe you can wear?

"Would a yellow towel work?"

"Depends on how much you'd be hiding under it. Wait! No way am I kneeling on a hard floor or on the ground."

"I have pillows."

"That'll work. Oh, and Edward."

"Yes."

"I am so putting leaves in your hair."

"Bella, my darling, my life, the crazy woman I live with. Our bags are packed. The kids are at their grandparents. I have the honeymoon suite reserved for the whole weekend. Room service is bringing your favorite dinner. Champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries are waiting by the Jacuzzi, and I'm _so_ ready to make love to my wife. Can we go now, please?"

"Dude! I'm swooning."

* * *

**You can find the image to go with this entry in our FB group "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words"**

**Please be sure to leave the creator some love! **


	6. ENTRY 6 The Perfect Gift

**ENTRY #6**

**THE PERFECT GIFT**

* * *

Edward walked into his kitchen and saw the mountain of ice cream cartons his sister was putting away.

"What did Emmett do to Rosalie this time?"

Alice's head popped up. "Emmett didn't do anything. The _dog_ couldn't keep his _bone_ in his pants."

"Bella and Jacob broke up?"

"Yes, so I'm sorry, but there is going to be a lot of angry chick music and ice cream here tonight. Oh, and hair dye. Because she can finally go all out!"

"So what you're saying is crash with Jasper."

"Please?"

"Anything for my girls," Edward responded. He wasn't joking. He'd do anything for his twin and her best friends. Especially Bella.

Edward went to his bedroom and packed for the night.

"I'll catch you tomorrow."

Edward walked to Jasper's apartment and was quickly buzzed in. The pair settled in for a night of pizza, beer, and video games.

They were two boxes of pizza and three beers in apiece when the pinging of Edward's phone began.

He opened Facebook and saw Bella's status update.

_Girls night is underway. And for the dog that I know is creeping on his friend's account, the hair dye is out! #shouldhavekeptitinyourpants #enjoyyourstdtest #livingformenow #singleforvalentinesday _

"What are they doing?"

"They're at the hair dye portion of the evening and I'm guessing the wine has been opened, at least for Bella."

"I still can't believe that shit. He was an idiot."

"What did he do? Or who might be the better question."

"Lauren Mallory. Apparently she called for a tow and got a ride instead."

I scoffed, how someone could go from Bella to Lauren was beyond me. "They're not together now, are they?"

"A one time mistake according to Jacob, but Bella was at Rosalie's job for happy hour and Lauren was going on about her new man. When Jacob showed up, Lauren jumped off the stool and ran to him. Bella watched Jacob panic and then told Lauren she could have him. That was two nights ago."

"Jesus. I'm just glad she's rid of him."

"Are you actually going to do something this time?"

"I don't want to be a rebound, Dude."

"I'm not saying that, but you're into her. Man up."

"Yeah, I need to."

Another alert showed a picture of Bella with her hair fully colored. From the hashtag, the color combination was called galaxy. She looked good. He scrolled to see if anything else had been posted when a news story caught his eye. Edward followed the link and had an idea. This was the perfect thing to make her laugh.

They hung out for the rest of the night, passing out around midnight. The next morning Edward woke up and realized he'd left his notebook in his room, and he'd need that for work.

Edward jogged home and walked into the apartment to see Rosalie passed out on the couch. Not seeing Bella, he went into his bedroom to find Bella sprawled out on his bed in a tank top, sans bra, and a pair of his boxers.

"Fuck. Me."

He tried not to gawk at her, but the pictures didn't do her new style justice. Those purples, blues, greens, and pinks against her creamy white skin and his bedsheets was perfection.

He grabbed his notebook but stopped, writing her a note to let her know about his gift.

_Bella,_

_Sometimes the universe sends you something to cheer you up. Sometimes Facebook helps it along. I added Jake's name to the very long list. Consider this my Valentine's Day gift to you. Check messenger._

_Edward _

He sent her the link via messenger and tucked the note card into her purse on his floor and then made his escape.

Edward headed to the shop and worked on the back piece sketches between appointments. It was around 4pm when Jenny came back and found him.

"There's a walk-in who wants you to do her first tattoo."

"Be right there." Edward walked out and saw that galaxy dye job hiding her leather jacket. "Bella?"

"Hey, is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Yeah, I'll take you to the back." They walked into the office and he closed the door. "You're not getting a tattoo today."

"Why not?"

"Because you're rushing the decision even if you know what you want. I'm not doing this as a reaction to Jake."

"I could find another shop," she argued.

"No one is putting their hands on you but me," he seethed.

"Do you mean that strictly as a tattoo artist?"

Edward thought about being smooth, but this was his chance. She was asking point blank. "No. I've spent the last two years hating everything about Jake. How he swooped back into your life right before graduation and got you to say yes to him. He was controlling, but you didn't see it at first. Then when you did, all you did was argue. If we were together, you wouldn't have to change for me. You could be who you are."

"I know. I just didn't think you wanted me."

"What?" he froze.

"I've liked you since junior year of high school when I moved in with my dad."

"I was an idiot eight years ago, but I'm not anymore. At least where you're concerned."

"Thank god. Oh and that gift? Naming a cockroach after Jake for the Valentine's Day meerkat feeding at the El Paso Zoo, it was perfect. I'll be watching the livestream of that for sure."

"Thought you would appreciate it."

"Now there's just one thing left to settle," Bella whispered.

"What's that?"

"When are you going to kiss me?"

Edward pulled her towards him and crashed his mouth to hers. It was messy and passionate and exactly what it should be.

After a few minutes Bella pulled back. "Meet me at Rosalie's bar tonight at seven so we can discuss this tattoo again."

"I'll be there."

* * *

**You can find the image that goes with this entry on our FB group "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Word" **

**Please leave the author some love!**


	7. ENTRY 7 Best Served Clean

**ENTRY #7**

**BEST SERVED CLEAN**

* * *

"Of course, Tanya. I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes," I reassure her as I arrange my hair in my usual carefully careless manner.

I listen on the other end of the phone as she tells me to bring her puce colored roses to match her dress for our date tonight. For once, I don't grouch about it; instead, I just agree with her demand. I remind her that I'll be paying so she doesn't need to bring her purse. After all, it's Valentine's day and tonight is all about her.

* * *

As we pull up outside Lily of the Valley, the most up-scale restaurant in town, Tanya looks impressed. "Not bad; definitely an upgrade from the hole-in-the-wall place your friends run. I'm surprised you are ditching your clingy friends for a change."

"We have done plenty of things without them," I answer mildly.

"You know what I mean. They're …," she says before catching the set of my jaw and amending herself. "It's the day of love. We should celebrate it just by ourselves." She wraps a hand around my arm and tries to nuzzle close.

I slowly extract myself from her grip and smile at her. "Oh we will celebrate love tonight alright," I promise and get out of the car before she can badmouth my friends anymore.

As the valet opens her door, I watch Tanya blatantly flirt with him. To her, it's second nature; to me, witnessing it is a necessary evil for dating her.

Once we're seated, I order a bottle of Bordeaux and receive an appreciative smile from Tanya. "Are you sure you can afford it?" she asks me—putting me down as always—just as the server takes a break from ogling her silicon implants and goes away to bring our food.

I don't let it faze me. I simply nod. "It's all on me, sweetheart. You just order what your heart desires."

Her smile widens, and I even get a kiss on my cheek as she walks off to the restroom to powder her nose.

The thing about Tanya is, she is not your typical bimbo. No, she's very clever, albeit extremely superficial. She is the living embodiment of picturesque beauty. We met in college and have been together ever since … and last week, I found out that she has been cheating on me.

That's why tonight has to be perfect. Tonight is going to be my masterpiece—masterpiece of revenge.

* * *

Throughout dinner, I am careful not to give away the fact that I had seen her with her secretary with her legs up in the air when I had gone to pick her up for dinner last week. Instead, I observe. I observe how she leans in to showcase her cleavage every time our server comes over. I see how she eye-fucks the guy sitting in the next table while sucking on her lobster. I hear her complain how I am always surrounded by my friends and how I should not be friends with someone as immature as Emmett, my best friend since high school. I observe her and realize that what I am about to do is her just dessert.

Once all the food is cleared off the table and is replaced with what Tanya calls a _Gateau au Chocolat_, or a basic chocolate cake to be exact, I reach across the table and take her hand in mine. She lets out a quiet huff of exasperation but pastes a fake smile on her face.

"Tanya," I start. "Can you excuse me for a moment? I just need to check on something."

Her eyes widen infinitesimally but then, her fake smile morphs into a real one, most likely thinking that I am going to propose … like the sensible next step in any relationship. She nods excitedly and blows me a kiss. "Hurry back," she says, batting her eyelashes at me. _As if I'm gonna fall for that again!_

I make a show of walking up to the hostess, looking all secretive. I glance at her nametag and flash her a smile. "Lauren ... may I call you Lauren?"

She reciprocates my smile and nods eagerly.

"May I see the check for our table?" I ask politely.

She peruses the tablet in her hand and taps her finger over a number. "Certainly. You're at table 13. So your bill for tonight is $322.57."

I pretend to let out a sigh of relief. "That's not too bad then."

She lifts an inquiring eyebrow, and I smile, trying to look embarrassed. "You see my girlfriend got a boob job last week and to thank me for paying for the surgery, she wants to pick up tonight's tab. So I was just making sure it's not too much for her."

Lauren looks at Tanya and then turns back to me. "So you're all set?"

"You bet," I answer with a grin. "Can you give her the check while I get her favorite puce colored rose from my car? Thanks."

* * *

I dial Tanya's number after I have put some distance between us.

"Eddie, where did you go?" she asks as soon as she picks up. "They handed me the check and I said you will pay when you come back. When are you getting back?"

I pretend to think for a moment before answering. "Hmm … I don't know how else to say it, Tanya, but...never."

"What?"

"You see you gave me quite a surprise when I saw you fucking Riley last week. So this time, it's my turn to surprise you with a vanishing act. So … surprise!"

I hang up as soon as she begins to screech in protest.

* * *

Later that night, I get a text from Emmett saying he saw Tanya washing dishes at the restaurant. I guess they made her do the dishes to pay for our meal. Drifting off to sleep, I can't help but sigh in contentment.

After all, revenge is a dish best served clean.

* * *

**You can find the image in our FB group "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words"  
Please leave the creator some love! **


	8. ENTRY 8 Sweetheart

**ENTRY #8**

**SWEETHEART**

* * *

His breath stuttered, coughing and pulling at his oxygen mask, "I have loved you in this life and will in the next."

I replaced his mask gently, holding my hand against his cheek. It won't be long now until he takes his last breath. Torn between wanting to shake him and shouting 'fight harder' and wanting this to be over so he is no longer in pain.

"I love you too, always."

Valentine's Day ten years ago was our first date, our first kiss and our first everything. Seems kind of poignant that Valentine's Day will be the last of everything too.

Skin now has a waxy feel to it, and his breathing erratic, shallow at best. There is a rattle following the rapid movements in his chest. I climb upon the bed and hold him in my arms.

"It's okay, I'll be okay. I mean it's shit but you don't have to worry any more." The tears fall freely now.

"Look after my heart, I'm leaving it with you." He croaks between breaths.

"Always."

Then, as if in slow motion, it's over. There is a bizarre calm while surrounded by beeping machines. Doctors and nurses come and call the time. It is done.

I hold him in my arms until I can't anymore. He is no longer in this body. It has been battered and beaten by all of the treatments. It is barely even a shell of what it once was. All our hopes and dreams died in that moment when the doctor confirmed there was nothing left to do. We have planned for his funeral, worked our way through the bucket list and spent hours curled up saying everything we wanted the other to know. It doesn't matter how much time we had it was never going to be enough.

My heart will go on and I will fight hard for the future we dreamed of. He leaves this life with the knowledge that while our time together was cut short, part of him will live on in my memories.

* * *

**You can find the image in our FB group "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words" 4**

**Please be sure to leave the creator some love! **


	9. ENTRY 9 Meet Cute

**ENTRY #9**

**MEET CUTE**

* * *

I wander outside the house, away from all the noise of the party.

I head towards the garden tucked in the back of my sister's house to find some peace.

I hear the lull of the music and I can't help but sway to the lyrics that swim in my head...

"_I'm scared_

_I've never fallen from quite this high_

_Falling into your ocean eyes_

_Those ocean eyes"_

I twirl, but stumble and lose my balance. I'm caught before I fall.

I'm settled back on my feet and as I turn there it is, the warmest smile I've ever seen. He gets me back in sync to the rhythm of the song playing _"Ocean Eyes"._

His hands grazing my skin as he twirls and dips me. All I can feel in this moment is the heat and connection between us.

No words, just soft touches as we dance. I put my cheek to his, my hand in his and I give in to whatever this is.

He pulls me into a dance lift and brings me down slowly. I place my hands on his chest to gain my composure and I can feel his heart racing.

We stand face to face as we catch our breath. The scent of his cologne mixed with sweat is all consuming.

As the song ends he gives me a smile that reaches his green eyes. As suddenly as he appeared, he lets me go and walks away back to the party.

My breath is caught in my throat, my veins are on fire and my heart is fluttering.

What the hell was that?

I find my way back in the house and maneuver my way through the guests at the party. I don't see him anywhere, but I do find my sister.

"Hey, I think I'm going home"

"Bella please stay at least until Jasper and I give our Valentine's toast!

"Fine, but then I leave okay?"

"Yay! Of course!"

She begins clinking her wine glass.

"Everyone we just wanted to thank you all for making our Valentine's party unforgettable!"

Just as Alice finishes her toast, I see _him_. I can hear ringing in my ears and my throat goes dry as he walks towards me.

"So _you're _Alice's little sister."

"Yep, looks like it."

I look away, but I can feel his energy as it radiates towards me.

"I have to go, but it was nice umm meeting you…"

"Edward. I'm Jasper's cousin."

"Edward. Cool beans."

Internal facepalm! I can feel my face get hot and red as I walk away.

"See you tomorrow Alice!"

"Love you!"

"Love ya too!"

I'm about to reach the door when I feel a hand on my arm.

"Hey umm do you want to go get some coffee?"

He looks so cute scratching the back of his head.

"I mean it doesn't have to be coffee, ice cream...whatever you want."

He puts his hands in his pockets and starts to fidget with the keys in them. Is he nervous?

"Ice cream sounds great Edward."

We head out and I wave to Alice as she shakes her head and motions for us to go. The car ride is quiet, but I can still feel the crackle in the heat between us.

"So what the hell was that back there, do you just go about galavanting around dancing with strangers on Valentine's?"

I look straight ahead, but can see he is smiling from the corner of my eye.

"Not sure what you mean."

"Well I mean it's not everyday a stranger dances with me, getting me all hot and bothered..."

I cover my mouth the moment those words come out of my mouth.

"Hot and bothered..."

He says it slowly like he doesn't understand what I just said with a smirk on his face.

We make our way to the ice cream shop, but all I really want is a scoop of him.

"Strawberry please."

I can't look at him, so I keep my eyes elsewhere.

"Vanilla, please."

"Vanilla?!"

I look at him incredulously and realize I've said that too loud.

"Yep."

He chuckles as he makes his way to the cashier.

We take our seats outside and before I can devour my ice cream, I have to know.

"So Edward, what was the dancing all about?"

He licks his spoon slowly and I want to crawl over the table to do MANY delicious things to him.

"I'm drawn to you Bella. I can't explain it, I just..." he looks frustrated, but so ridiculously hot.

"I just needed to be with you."

It gets quiet, but the intense attraction hangs in the space between us.

He opens the car door as we arrive back at my sister's house. I can't help but go with my instinct and pull him down for a kiss. He helps me up as we break our kiss to head to Alice's pool house.

I grab his gorgeous face, kissing him again.

"Wait Bella."

I kiss his neck as I start unbuttoning his shirt.

He stills my hands cautiously.

"We can go slow."

I look up at him and see the hunger in his eyes.

"I don't think that's what you want Edward."

His beautiful green eyes soften as he looks at me.

"Tell me Bella. What do you want?"

"You."

I wake up to the glorious sight of Edward's half naked body.

"Hey you."

"Morning already?"

"I'm afraid so. Ready to head home?"

"Definitely. I miss Renesmee."

"Well then, we better get dressed."

He pulls me closer to him.

"Last night was amazing."

"Mmhmm, just like the first time we met."

He trails kisses up my neck, stopping right before reaching my lips to give me that warm smile of his.

"My parents will be fine for a few more hours at our place don't you think?"

I laugh slapping his chest.

"Mrs. Cullen?" He kisses my forehead as I turn to face him.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**The image to go with this entry can be found in our FB group "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words"**

**Please leave the creator some love :)**


	10. ENTRY 10 A Different Form of Dear John

**ENTRY #10**

**A Different Form of Dear John**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

*****WARNING: This entry refers to subject matter that could be triggering to some. PLEASE proceed with caution. **

Dear Edward,

It's been five months and a day since my birthday, and I can't help but wonder, do you think of me at all? Do you remember the good times? Or were there any good times at all?

And if there were, did you have to make the end so painful?

That day in the trees, when you said I was no good for you...

I just wanted you to know that your words are embedded in my mind.

I can't forget a single one of them.

Especially the promises you forced me to make.

And I want you to know that I'm not being reckless.

I've thought this through.

But you deserve to know that I've decided to move on. I've been thinking about it for quite some time. And I know my dad – and my mom – will be better off without me in their lives.

It'll be better knowing that I'm finally at peace.

I hope you have a blessed Valentine's Day.

Never yours again,

Bella

* * *

**You can find the image to go with this entry in our FB group "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words" **

**Please remember not to be rude :)**


	11. ENTRY 11 Will You Be?

**ENTRY #11**

**Will You Be?**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

She glanced across the room, blushing furiously as she looked down after realizing _he _was looking her way.

She didn't get why him catching her made her blush, as boys were disgusting creeps.

It was what her big bro swore to her, and if Emmett said it, then it had to be true.

But it was Valentine's Day. And there was something about giving the different cards that came in all different shapes and sizes – with all sorts of different messages – that was so much fun.

Many of the cards were easy, with their cutesy sayings like "Owl always be your friend," "You are an a-MAZE-ing friend," and "I'm glad we're friends."

Those cards went to the numerous friends she had, including the cool kid, Rose; the dorks, Julie and Quil; the nerds, Angela and Benjamin; and several others.

And the cards with the simple "Happy Valentine's Day" were easier, still. They went to all the kids she didn't talk to... of which there were quite a few.

Yet, it was the card with the "Will you be my Valentine?" that made her think of Edward.

Because he was cute.

But she wasn't sure she had the courage to make herself so vulnerable to him, even if she _had _already dropped it in his bag.

What if he said no?

As she peeked at him again, wondering if he'd read her card yet, a thought occurred to her.

What if he said yes?

He couldn't say yes.

Boys had cooties.

* * *

**You can find the image in our FB group "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words"**

**Please remember to leave the author some love :)**


	12. ENTRY 12 Wisdom From My Tea Spoon

**ENTRY #12**

**Wisdom From My Tea Spoon**

* * *

Valentine's Day 2020

Plans for one Isabella Marie Swan.

Listening to my favorite tea spoon:

Drink Tea.

Read Books.

Be Happy.

Favorite Earl Gray tea, mug and spoon. Check.

Favorite Book. Wuthering Heights. Check.

Blanket and snuggly pj's to keep me warm. Check.

Knitting project, just in case. Check.

Being happy with myself. Double check.

Having fun single while others are miserably attached? Priceless.

* * *

**You can find the image in our FB group "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words"**

**Please leave the creator some love :)**


	13. ENTRY 13 Whole Hearted Joined in Harmony

**ENTRY #13**

**Whole Hearted Joined In Harmony**

* * *

"Sweetheart, why is there red fabric all over the place?" Edward asks me with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh this? Just our babies birthday quilt!" I nearly shouted in excitement.

"What pattern are you doing, love? Will this work for a boy or girl?" He looks worried. Why does he doubt me.?

"This is the pattern. It says that it can be done in a weekend. Is that perfect for our little girl! She will be here on Valentine's Day! Alice and I are in agreement, so no arguing with us!" I tell him and smile brightly at him. He can't argue with his twin sister or his wife. We both know shit.

The quilt that I am making is filled with assorted red and pink hearts with a white with red hearts background and a feminine bandana like red border. I can not wait to be finished with it and get it in my princess' room!

"I still think that we are having a boy, love. We should have found out honestly." I cut him off there.

"We were going to. Princess has been way too modest! That is not my fault, Daddy!" He gives me a crooked smile that makes me melt.

"Well, it is a blessing that I love our littlest one. Whether born on Valentine's Day or Abraham Lincoln's birthday." I laughed.

"Alright. Let me get working on this. I am no professional and I need to get working!" He kisses my cheek with a chuckle and leaves the hobby room.

The quilt takes me three days instead of two to make. No big deal. I expected that.

I finish washing and blocking it, waiting for it to dry. Now it is February 13th, just about ten o'clock, and I am starting to feel contractions. Being a first time mother, I am not worried. Most first time mothers are not known for their speedy deliveries. Two hours is a short amount of time. Then, my daughter will be born on Valentine's Day like Alice and I said.

I finish my snack, walking around as I can to keep up with the contractions.

Edward is watching me closely, like he knows something is up. His phone, which normally is not on him, is in his hand and texting. A lot.

He must have been texting his Dad, Carlisle. Suspicions are confirmed when Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie, my Dad get here.

"Edward seems to think that you are in active labor Bells. Is that true?" My Dad asks. I nod through a contraction.

"May I check you and see how far dilated you are?" Carlisle is in doctor mode. I laugh.

"Sure. She will be here sometime tomorrow, like Alice and I said. Ruby Aurora will be here then!" I say with pride!

Edward laughs. "You might be right on the date love, but Caleb Levi Cullen will be here in the morning. NOT Ruby Aurora!" I look at him like he is crazy and another contraction hits. Which Carlisle is tracking.

"That's about fifteen minutes. Let me check you in the bathroom, Bella." I waddle my way there and as I sit on the toilet, I feel a gush of water coming from me.

"My water broke, Carlisle. What does this mean?" I am scared.

"It means that once I finish checking you, we get you to the hospital to bring in our newest family member. Sounds good?" He is calm looking at me.

"Please." I said as he checked me.

"You are already eight centimeters! Hospital time everyone! I AM RIDING WITH EDWARD AND BELLA!" Carlisle shouts.

Thankfully the hospital is close by and sadly, I am too late for good drugs. I am wheeled into the Labor and Delivery floor into a room. My normal OBGYN, Dr. Gentry, walks in shaking hands, washing his own then getting to work.

"Let's see what we can do about having a baby in a few hours. Sorry you can't do the epidural, Bella. I know you were wanting it." He says with a laugh.

"Yeah. All the good meds are gone, just like the cowboys." I said with a groan fighting a contraction.

"That is a good one. Well, it is now 11:45PM. I am thinking that your baby will be here soon since you are already ready to push. Next contraction, I need you to push with everything you got. Alright, looks like we start now!" I push as Edward counts to ten, I take a breath and start pushing again.

"Great job! That was a push! You will have our baby here soon. Baby Cullen's head is almost out." I push as the need is there. Finally, a cry is heard.

"Welcome to the world Caleb Levi Cullen! Cut the cord, Daddy! It's 12:02 AM. Valentine's Day. You were both right." Dr. Gentry says smiling.

I cry as I watch Caleb being cleaned up. Edward holds him and brings Caleb to me. I smile sitting up and hold my son for the first time. I think about the quilt that I made him.

"Can we get more masculine fabric, Daddy? Caleb needs a quilt." Edward laughs.

"Anything for my two favorite Valentine's. Best Valentine's Day ever, love. Thank you for my best gift." We smile at each other.

"Thank you for giving our son a name that means "Whole Hearted Joined In Harmony". It fits him. Our littlest Valentine." I kiss Caleb's cheek, knowing that this is the first of many Valentine's and birthdays for Caleb that'll be amazing. Just like my family. And our "daughter's quilt".

Several laughs over the years had been had over it. But, Caleb loves that quilt more than the second one I made him. It's his way of nicely saying I don't know everything. We later decided that our hearts were complete with Caleb.

He's right. I don't always know everything. But, what matters is we have love. On Valentine's Day and everyday.

* * *

**You can find the image in our FB group "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words" **

**Please leave the creator some love :)**


	14. ENTRY 14 Missives From The Heart

**ENTRY #14**

**Missives From The Heart**

* * *

Dear Edward,

Thank you for saving me from the wrath of Mr. Banner in Biology this morning. I cannot believe I killed the frog we were dissecting. It's just that I felt bad for the frog and thought I would put an end to its misery. In my defence Mr. Banner never told us that we had to keep them alive!

Look at me, rambling about a dead frog when I was planning to write a serious letter to you. The thing is, Edward, no matter how everyone dislikes you for being broody, and maybe think of you as slightly arrogant because you just don't seem to notice all the girls in school fawning over your looks … I don't feel that way. I don't mean that I don't want to fawn over you; I just mean … I don't see you that way. Not that you're not nice to look at … Ugh! I'm rambling, aren't I?

Ok, let me try this again. Edward, I feel like there's another side to you than just a pretty face. Not that you're pretty in a girly way. You're a manly kind of pretty, you know? Oh God! I really suck at this, don't I?

What I want to ask you in this letter is, Edward, do you want to go to the valentine's dance with me?

Hoping against hope that you will say yes,

Bella

* * *

Dear Bella,

I know I might come off as a moody, indignant, maybe even slightly ill-mannered guy, but I assure you, that isn't my intention … not towards you at least. The reason behind my constant irritation is that I hate being objectified by the female population of the school. What's even worse is I am loathed by the male population for aforementioned objectification. It's like being trapped between a rock and a hard place.

I hope I am not coming off as an arrogant brat, but Bella, I really don't care about being admired for my appearance. It's not like I had any hand in that matter. It's simple genetics. If I am to be commended, I wish to be commended for my intelligence or skills—as you might've gathered from my long-winded letter, eloquence is not one of them.

The thing is, Bella, when you look at me across the desk we share in biology, I finally feel _seen_. I don't feel like you're just seeing Edward Cullen, the varsity quarterback, but me … just the way I am. Today, I am offering you my heart, Bella, however flawed it might be, and I hope you won't turn me down.

Isabella Swan, would you be my valentine?

Hoping to be yours soon,

Edward

* * *

Cupid watches from his perch as the two individuals slip their heartfelt missives in each other's lockers and smiles. They have found the way to each other's hearts without any aid from him. They truly are soulmates destined to be together.

* * *

**You can find the image in our FB group "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words"**

**Please leave the creator some love :)**


	15. ENTRY 15 Table for Two, Party of One

**ENTRY #15**

**TABLE FOR TWO, PARTY OF ONE**

* * *

It's official.

She's alone.

My shift is about to get all kinds of awkward, but I have nowhere to run.

It's Valentine's Day, our busiest night of the year, and our foyer is packed with people waiting to be seated.

The moment she'd walked in I'd felt a jolt of electricity rush over me.

When she'd smiled my way, I swear time stood still.

Upon giving me the name her reservation was under I instantly knew, Jacob Black was a goddamn lucky man.

Plot twist… I was wrong.

Jacob Black, whomever he is, is an absolute potato that deserves to rot in the fiery pits of hell.

Why else would someone stand up a woman like her on a day like today?

_Zero excuses._

And now, because of him, I'm the one who will have to embarrass her further by cleaning up his mess.

She's been sitting alone, sipping nothing but water for the last thirty minutes, checking her phone as if it were a source of oxygen while taking up space we desperately need.

As the maitre d' on duty, I've been tapped to handle the… _situation_… and I've been instructed to do so without making a scene.

Mission Impossible music begins playing inside my head.

I near her table holding my breath.

"Hello, Miss,"

Slowly, she turns her head, locking her own anxious eyes with my nervous stare.

Her bottom lip begins to quiver.

I'm in go-mode to get my job done so before I can stop myself, I ask her the question I already know the answer to, but I hope for the best.

"Are you ready to order?"

"I um… he's supposed to be here. He promised he would be here. I-I feel so stupid."

Tears begin to fall from her bottom lashes.

She doesn't look away.

On impulse, I grab a handkerchief from my pocket and offer it without saying a word.

"I'd order… bu-but… I didn't bring my wallet." She huffs, dabbing my handkerchief under her eyes and then across the bottom of her nose, "I-I feel s-s-so unbelievably stu-stupid."

This is exactly what I was afraid of.

It's also what I'd hoped to avoid.

"Please don't cry. He's a dick who doesn't deserve your tears. What can I get for you? Don't worry about the check, I'll take care of it… personally."

She blinks hard.

"Wha- wait… no! Not _you_! That's too kind…. You don't even know me! I could never—"

"My name is Edward. Now you know me, and I could use some good karma in my life."

Her returned smile erases everything else that's going on around us.

For a moment its as if we're the only two people in the room.

"Thank you, _Edward_, but I really can't accept your generosity. I'm not deserving of it."

"I won't let you say no, so accept it and tell me what you're craving, or I'll just have to choose for you."

She hesitates for a few seconds then softly orders the mushroom ravioli with a glass of Pinot.

As I walk away feeling victorious, I can feel her eyes watching me.

This is good.

I've done a _good_ thing.

I helped someone smile by showing her there are still decent people in the world, regardless of the asshole she came here to meet.

That's bound to count for something.

The rest of the staff taunts me while she eats, insisting I've been pussy-whipped by a stranger, but I don't even care.

I'll leave here feeling accomplished tonight, knowing I helped someone feel better, rather than ruining their day even more.

For me, in this world, that's what matters most.

* * *

At the end of my shift, I head outside to start my walk home.

I'd missed my chance to say goodbye to the jilted woman who had taken over my every thought with her heartbroken smile and hope-filled stare.

That had been a letdown, but everything happens for a reason so I'd accepted my loss and moved on, hoping our paths might someday cross again.

I make it two blocks when something catches my eye, stopping me dead in my tracks.

It's her.

The woman from the restaurant, but she's no longer wearing her little black dress.

Her make-up has also been cleaned from her face and her hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail.

She literally looks like she's ready for bed.

When our eyes meet I can't help but notice the way she's holding her breath.

"You again?" I smile.

"Ye-yeah," she stammers, "I was hoping to catch you after your shift."

I watch silently as she pulls some cash from her pocket then offers it my way.

"Absolutely not! Tonight was on me."

She shakes her head, forcing the money into my hands, "You don't understand. I… it was… what I did... it's a con I pull on certain holidays. Usually, the restaurant will just comp my meal to avoid a scene… and usually, I don't feel so bad… but you… you paid my bill… _personally_... with zero hesitation. That's a level of guilt I can't accept."

My jaw drops as I process what she's telling me.

"Wait… so it was an act? All of it? But… why?"

"Let's just say I have to live a pretty creative life in order to get by sometimes."

Now I need to know more.

"And do you usually live this creative life of yours around here?"

"Sometimes." She laughs, but it's forced. "I'm stuck in a constant state of temporary, but you showed me unrequited kindness tonight, and it's been a while since I've experienced that. So thank you, Edward. What you did for me, I won't forget it."

All I'd done was buy her a nice meal with no strings attached.

Hardly anything at all, but to her, it meant much more.

"I'm Bells by the way."

"Bells?"

"Just, Bells."

"How about a coffee, _just _Bells? From there, we can see where your creative life takes us next."

* * *

**You know where to find the image, right?**

**We've opened special award nominations to the public. There's a post in the group, explaining how it works! **

**Please be sure to leave the creator some love :)**


	16. ENTRY 16 Valentine for Hire

**ENTRY #16 **

**VALENTINE FOR HIRE**

* * *

"It won't be a big deal; just one date on valentine's day. He just wants to talk to you but he's nervous. He's seen you in pictures and stuff and technically I already paid for the package." Edward said, trailing off awkwardly as I stood there, mouth agape.

"You paid for me to go out with your friend?" I said slowly, trying to process his unusual request. "What am I a glorified prostitute?".

"You're not a glorified prostitute Bella! If anything, you're a high-end escort" He said winking, as I smacked his arm.

"First of all, this Valentine for hire business was your sister's idea, and second off I did it as a favor. I never thought someone would actually take up the offer!" I yelled in a panic as Edward shushed me.

"Will you quiet down! Look I'm joking, I'm sorry, it's a joke but the proposal isn't. He's a good guy and he saw this as an opportunity to meet you. He's too shy to ask you himself and this way it takes some of the pressure off." He explained abashed. "Plus, I never said it was a good idea" He mumbled,

"Yeah, about that, seriously, a literal wall, that's weird Edward!"

"Look I know, okay, it is weird but he's really shy and to be honest a little intimidated because, well, he really wants to make a good impression without freaking you out" Edward explained, a pleading expression now gripping his face.

With a deep sigh, I reluctantly asked the question:

"Okay what time do I meet him?"

* * *

So here I was, waiting behind a wall because he's "quirky". All I knew was that I had a full can of pepper spray in my purse, and remembered the self-defense moves Charlie taught me.

"Bella" A nervous voice called from the other side of the wall.

I immediately felt butterflies as I awkwardly answered "Yup, it's me"

"I can't believe you agreed to this. I mean thank you for agreeing to this" He backtracked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice as he stumbled through the words.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm here" I laughed nervously eyeing the big red EXIT sign by the door.

"Yeah, which I really need to thank Edward for convincing you to meet me like this. I'm rather private you see, and I would really like for you to get to know me before you see me." The mystery man said quietly, with a vulnerability in his voice I wasn't expecting.

"Well I admit it's unorthodox, but I can understand privacy," I said twiddling my thumbs in my lap, and trying to place his voice.

"Thank you for understanding and thank you again for meeting me." He said in earnest before being interrupted by the waiter.

Giving our orders, we were left in an awkward silence.

"So, what do you like to do?" I asked, hating the painful silence. If, I was going to be here, I might as well make the best of it.

"I enjoy reading and looking up interesting facts in my spare time." He answered quickly

"Really? What kind of interesting facts?" I asked, intrigued.

"Uh, the unicorn is the national animal of Scotland," He said, and I couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"What!" I exclaimed, breaking the ice as I chuckled "No way, really?"

"Yeah, Scotland has a long history with myths and legends, and I guess the Scots embraced that fact, and decided to name their national animal the Unicorn." He laughed

"I honestly love unicorns, so I need to add that trip to my bucket list," I said

"Bucket list huh?" he asked, as I blushingly ducked my head, though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, it's just something I came up with my freshman year of college" I said and after being questioned further I launched into a tirade of things I wanted to see and do all, the while studying his hopes and dreams.

He was funny, smart, quick-witted, and able to keep up with me in conversation. We laughed together over our shared humor and were barely fazed when the waiter delivered our food.

I slowly started to lower my guard and realized that even though this was unusual, it was one of the best dates I'd ever been on.

"So" I started, taking the last sip of wine "given that the date is coming to an end, would it be possible to see who the person is on the other side of this wall?" I asked hopefully, as he suddenly grew quiet.

"Well, uh… I guess so" He chuckled nervously as I heard the chair scraped against the floor. I stood, excited to see who finally owned the silky voice on the other side of the door. I saw a shadow underneath and his footsteps stopped right in front of me.

"Just, before I open the door, Bella could you do me a favor?" He asked.

With a quiet "yes" escaping my lips, I heard him take a deep breath and say, "Promise you'll try not to lose your opinion of me, once you seen my face?"

Puzzled at his request, I tried to stifle my gasp, as the man behind the door stepped forward.

"Alec?" I breathed

Alec gave me a half-hearted smile, as I continued to stare at the man in front of me. This wasn't the same obnoxious, rude man Edward introduced me too a few weeks ago but instead, I'm facing someone completely different.

"I knew you wouldn't go out with me if you saw my face, I just wanted a chance."

* * *

**You know where to find the image, right?**

**We've opened special award nominations to the public. There's a post in the group, explaining how it works! **

**Please be sure to leave the creator some love :)**


	17. ENTRY 17 Conversations of the Heart

**ENTRY #17**

**CONVERSATIONS OF THE HEART**

* * *

My Dearest Bella –

When you moved to town when I was five and joined our class, I was so happy to have a friend who read books too. That first Valentine's Day when we had to give everyone a card, I save the prettiest one for you. I also snuck a box of conversation heart candies to you. Emmett was so wrong; you didn't have cooties.

When I was nine, my dad sat me down to explain the giving of gifts to our women for holidays and birthdays. I quickly informed him I had it all covered with a beautiful card and the box of conversation heart candies. He said that was good and took me to the store to buy them. He showed me the flowers he was getting my mom letting me know they were her favorites, that favorites were important no matter how silly they seemed to others. That was the year Jasper thought buying Alice his favorite cake was a good idea, only to have it smashed in his face.

When I was fourteen, I asked you to Be Mine with the conversation hearts. I had to buy 15 boxes of them, so I was able to pick out that one and make one box of them with just that saying. My dad helped me eat all the others, so they didn't go to waste.

When I was sixteen, I told you that I LUV you and at the time they made the conversation hearts to order so I didn't have to buy 15 boxes. Jessica was so jealous of you because all she received was roses from Mike, which she is allergic to.

When I was twenty-one, I got down on one knee asking you to Marry Me. I had your ring peeking out of the box of conversation hearts. You, of course, said yes and it was the happiest day of my life. Even though Emmett and Jasper said it was too cliché to do that on Valentine's Day, both Rose and Alice said you lucked out and had the most romantic brother.

Now, here we are at twenty-six, sitting in my parents living room with your dad and my mom and dad, about to share our box of conversation hearts with them. As we hand out the boxes, they looked confused, but once the paper was off them, my mom screamed so loud that I think every animal in fifty miles heard her. I'm going to be a grandma and It's a Boy!

So, my love, here's to another twenty years of conversation hearts.

All my love,

Edward

* * *

**You know where to find the image, right?**

**We've opened special award nominations to the public. There's a post in the group, explaining how it works, and I'll leave it open until noon today! **

**The poll to pick your favorite entry will be open here on our FanFic page almost immediately after these final entries post! Please take the time to vote!**

**Please be sure to leave the creator some love :)**


	18. ENTRY 18 Enchanted

**ENTRY #18**

**ENCHANTED**

* * *

Standing on the edge of the world I look out into the distance, seeing the line where the sky meets the sea and for the first time in a long time I smile.

I smile despite my heart heavy in my chest and I smile despite everything telling me not too.

It's Valentine's day; our day. Our special time just for us. I lived to see you smile and my heart ached when you cried. Now that your gone, I honestly don't know what to make of this day anymore.

I know you didn't mean to leave me. I know you tried your best to make this work, to make _us _work, and I know that I tried too.

My Edward, my love that wasn't meant to be mine, I hope your happy where you are. I hope you found what you were looking for. The day you came to me, tears in your eyes telling me the news I already saw coming. You were tired my darling, and you were drained. You wanted more than I could give, and I wanted something you weren't ready to take. I was enchanted by you, by your whole being but it wasn't meant to last and now I understand.

We left each other and although it took time, I found myself again, the piece of me that wasn't yours. I loved myself with every fiber of my being and I loved so hard it physically ached.

I loved myself until eventually I found another. A friend so gentle and kind, a partner who lovingly took my heart and made a bed for it to lie.

So tonight, when he gets down on one knee I'll say yes. A yes that will ring with happiness and love.

So, Edward, my first love, the light that guided me for so long this will be my last goodbye. My last tear that will fall from eyes for you. I'll think of you fondly, in a passing thought or when someone mentions your name and I'll smile at the love we shared and the memories made but, this is my last goodbye.

I take one last deep breath. Taking the heart shaped necklace from around my neck, I toss it down below me. Losing sight of it against the rocks, I feel familiar arms around my waist and his kiss against the side of my head.

"Are you okay, Bella" He asks, and I smile and nod looking at my future husband, as I sneak a glance at his jacket pocket, the pocket holding the ring meant for my hand.

"Yes, I'm okay, just saying goodbye to an old friend"

* * *

**You know where to find the image, right?**

**We've opened special award nominations to the public. There's a post in the group, explaining how it works, and I'll leave it open until noon today! **

**The poll to pick your favorite entry will be open here on our FanFic page almost immediately after these final entries post! Please take the time to vote!**

**Please be sure to leave the creator some love :)**


	19. ENTRY 19 The Ride

**ENTRY #19**

**THE RIDE**

* * *

Come

Be with me.

Walk with me.

Talk with me.

Join with me.

Take a ride with me.

Roads

Will have twists.

Will have turns.

Will have bumps.

Will have climbs.

Will have detours.

Life

Isn't always fair.

Isn't always clear.

Isn't always certain.

Isn't always forgiving.

Isn't always boring.

You

Make it all easier.

Make it all bearable.

Make it all joyous.

Make it all agreeable.

Make it all worth it.

I

Am grateful for your blush.

Am grateful for that first kiss.

Am grateful for your "yes."

Am grateful for your hand.

Am grateful for your love.

Bella,

You chose to come with me down this road and live your life with me; I will never be able to put into words how much my heart belongs to you.

Thank you for being my Forever Valentine,

With love always,

Your Edward.

* * *

**You know where to find the image, right?**

**We've opened special award nominations to the public. There's a post in the group, explaining how it works, and I'll leave it open until noon today! **

**The poll to pick your favorite entry will be open here on our FanFic page almost immediately after these final entries post! Please take the time to vote!**

**Please be sure to leave the creator some love :)**


	20. VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!

**VOTE!**

* * *

**Our contest is officially closed and the poll is open at the top of our profile page! **

**If you're on your mobile device, you'll have to switch it into "desktop mode" to see the link.**

**You get 1 selection, so make it count.**

**Results will be announced in our FB group at 6 pm Friday, and we'll update this story with the results and entrant names soon after!**

**PLEEEEEASE take a minute to support your favorite entry!**

**You ONLY have until tomorrow morning!**

* * *

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! **


	21. Names and Winners

**Below you'll find a list of all entrants FF name, FB name, and any awards they won!**

* * *

1 Wounded Hearts … Mandy Anderson (AgoodWITCH)

2 Stupid Cupid … Sarah Dooley (mariescullen) … Pecan Cluster Award (tie)

3 Valentine's Day Cheat … Sarah Dooley (mariescullen)

4 Promises Kept … Janet Renfro Ake (hikingurl) … Public 3rd, Judge Sunshine1220, Judge HoneymoonEdward, Black Licorice Award

5 The Kiss … Janet Renfro Ake (hikingurl)

6 The Perfect Gift … Mandy Anderson (AgoodWITCH) … Judge 2brown-eyes pick

7 Best Served Clean … Anne Chowdhury (TwiAddictAnne) … Pecan Cluster Award (tie)

8 Sweetheart … Iklepixie

9 Meet Cute … Erika Middlefinger BK (Cupcake Hippie) … Judge ceceprincess1217, Chocolate Cherry Award

10 A Different Form of Dear John … Jadiona Nash (Jadiona) … Sour Patch Award

11 Will You Be? … Jasiona Nash (Jadiona) … Sweet Tart Award

12 Wisdom From My Tea Spoon … Heather Stack Riggs (brierlynn03) … Judge shouoldbecleaning

13 Whole Hearted Joined in Harmony … Heather Stack Riggs (brierlynn03)

14 Missives From The Heart … Anne Chowdhurry (TwiAddictAnne) … Fyrebyrd's pick

15 Table for Two, Party of One … Taylor Dreama xXTailoredDreamsXx … Public 1st Place

16 Valentine for Hire … Julia Camacho Bookloverstar

17 Conversations of the Heart … Gloria Keenan (Dazzleglo) … Public 2nd Place

18 Enchanted … Julia Camacho (Bookloverstar)

19 The Ride … Becca Moore (Readergoof)

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to do this. **

**Thank you all for reading and voting :)**


End file.
